


The Fall

by comrade_hans



Category: Metro 2033 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Death, Death, Other, Past, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comrade_hans/pseuds/comrade_hans
Summary: This short fanwork tells the suicide of Pavel after being saved by Artyom. It's just mostly a chaotically written vent.
Kudos: 12





	The Fall

This wasn't the first time he felt like this, and surely, it wasn't going to be the last. Life had unusual plans for him, the Fate dragging him across the sources of pain before finally leaving in the arms of Death. It wasn't the end, nor a beginning. Heaven and Hell were long gone, people were stuck in the Metro; terrified of the vision where the afterlife means being one of the many unconcious ghosts, yet feeling forever alone.

Pavel met them already. Saw their despair, felt their fear.. As soon as his history begun, he cursed the day he was born. Sitting on his bed in the Red Line, with just some pages and a pen, he cried out night after night, his notebook becoming his silent scream for help. But his nightmares never stopped.

Now, all of the notebook's pages were full; his only friend couldn't listen to him anymore. He was on his own, with no way back home after what he did to others. How it's because of him so many innocent people died. He was chosen as a villain. An irritating scratch on memories, on it's way to eventually be forgotten. Slowing others down.

He wanted to protect his people. Show himself that he's capable of the impossible. Victory was right in his hands, only to be taken back from him, his dying hope breaking his heart. His dearest friend, Artyom, messed up his mind. He would do anything to stay with him, the only person whom he could trust.. but he couldn't, forced once again to do the worst.

His dearest friend hated him, but even though he saved his life, Morozov wouldn't call it this way. After waking up at the Red Square, there was nothing left for him. He was meant to die there - the stone on his heart weighted heavily, turning him down each second he stayed alive. He was broken. Just an empty shell without purpose.

He eventually ran out of filters, toxic air getting into his lungs. He took his mask off; what could he do, if he wasn't allowed back into the Metro? Death was all around. It waited for him, wanting to finally take what was theirs.

Sunsets were beautiful from the top of the buildings. Pavel through his tears watched as the world around him brightened, blinding him. A sad smile hanged on his face, each tear hurting so much. Soon, he heard a deep, calming voice.

„Come, my son.” it said. „It's time for you to go.”

Pavel nodded without hesitation, taking a step forward in the direction of the voice. Suddenly he couldn't feel any ground under his feet, loosing his balance.

Falling down.


End file.
